Following His Dream
by Pricat
Summary: A young ogre teen Arctus wants to make his dreams of being with his parents and being special or famous come true but he's afraid but learns that you can make them come true with determination.
1. Chapter 1

**Following His Dream**

_A/N This just popped into my head. Arctus feels lonely without his parents but they're busy with their band but he feels alone but he has his own dreams..._

_Prologue_

_Snowgre was excited as he was packing up his things in his room in his cousin's swamp. Arctic Fury the band he'd started with Artie and his wife Snowflake were taking off but there was one little thing he had to take care of._

_He saw his and Snowflake's son Arctus playing with Shrek's triplets._

_He had emerald eyes like his father, snow white fur, slender and very playful and curious like any other five year old._

_"You okay Snowg?" Shrek asked his twenty year old cousin._

_"Y-Yeah I'm fine._

_It's just Arctus._

_I can't take him with us because that's not the kind of life for him._

_I feel bad for doing this to him." Snowgre told him._

_"But you're not._

_You're helping him by leaving him here with Fiona and me and the triplets._

_Does he know?" Shrek reassured him. _

_The twenty year old smiled shakily at that._

_"Yeah I guess." he told him as the tour bus pulled up and Artie's friend was driving._

_"Let's go!" Snowflake called from the bus._

_"I guess this is it._

_Give Arctus this for me, okay?" he told him handing him a box._

_"Sure Snowg." Shrek answered him seeing him leave._

_He sighed seeing the look in those young emerald eyes as Arctus watched the bus leave._

_It nearly broke his heart._

_Arctus had tried running after the bus but stopped by Fiona. _

_"Mommy, Daddy wait!_

_Don't leave me!" he said crying. Fiona felt sorry for him. Snowgre hadn't explained things to Arctus, that they were doing it because they cared about him and wanted what was best for him._

_"Really?_

_My mommy and Daddy still want me?" Arctus asked her._

_"Yes they do._

_They wanted you to grow up happy and loved._

_The scene they're in...... well doesn't allow time for family stuff._

_But don't worry you'll see them." she reassured the ogre boy...._


	2. Still Figuring Out

**Following His Dream**

Sunlight poured through a bedroom window in the swamp as somebody ywaned and opened his young emerald eyes.

It was Arctus.

He was now ten years old but looked like a younger version of his father Snowgre who he missed along with his mother.

He had been dreaming about his parents being with him again like last time. He always dreamt about them. He got dressed in a black t-shirt with a ninja on it, khaki shorts and sandals.

It was a hot sunny day as usual.

"_Maybe Uncle Shrek knows when my parents are coming back, I hope._

_Do they know I miss them?" _he thought as his furry trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

He then went into the kitchen where Fiona was making breakfast for the family. She always wanted to help him and talk to him but was one of the family he trusted besides his uncle.

"Morning Arctus." she told him.

"Yeah but what's so good about it?" he replied softly mostly to himself.

Fiona sighed because she'd heard him say that. She knew how sad and lonely Arctus was without friends or his parents and heard him talk in his sleep or when he sleep walked. She hated hiding the truth from the young ogre boy but anytime there were adverts or posters for Artic Fury, they made sure he didn't see them but he listened to their music unaware it was his parents in the band.

"I dreamt about them.

We were having a picnic on a grassy hill and we were having fun but....." he told her.

"But what sweetie?" Fiona asked while making eggs.

"W-Why did they leave me here?

I like being with you and Uncle Shrek but sometimes I..... want to see them and know that they're there, that they want me!

They do want me and care about me right?" Arctus replied looking at her with those innocent emerald eyes of his that begged her.

"They do Arctus, they're just busy, that's all.

They brought you here because they love you." she told him.

He watched as the triplets, his cousins were up. They were now thirteen and were in junior high but were still nice and kind hearted but had a fiery attitude like their mother. Meatballs was the one always being sent to the principal's office by teachers and he was good at sports, Spam was very smart and was into Japanese stuff and read manga and dressed in the fashion styles.

Kimiko was their sister. She was very kind hearted but feisty like her mother. Her trumpet shaped ears were pierced along with Meatball's navel. She always talked to Arctus along with Spam but Meatballs ignored him.

Meatballs had Artic Fury blasting out of his ear buds as he sat at the table. Fiona heard Kimiko arguing with Meatballs while Spam and Arctus were silent. This happened every morning but they calmed down in school.

"_Do we have to take him to school?_

_It's like every morning since his first day at Duloc Elementary, we have to walk him there._

_It's such a drag!" _Meatballs thought as Artic Fury blasted out of his ears. Kimiko sighed as Arctus looked sad as Meatballs shot him a look as they got nearer Duloc Elementary School.

"Dn't worry about him Arctus.

He only cares about himself." Kimiko told him as they saw a poster for Artic Fury's new CD but Arctus gasped seeing the poster after Meatballs pointed it out.

_"The lead singer...... is an ogre with fur and blue skin like me._

_Could it be?_

_Maybe_....." the ten year old thought as they arrived at the gates of the elementary school.

"Have a good day!" Kimiko said to him.

"Thanks!" he replied going into the building........

But his mind was thinking about the poster he'd seen......


End file.
